1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jumping game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit individuals to form whatever pattern is desired and subsequently proceed along the game path thusly formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various game apparatus has been utilized in the prior art for entertainment and amusement of individuals. Such apparatus is formed for the play and amusement to include such hopscotch games to direct players into markers. A prior art device utilizing a modular construction hopscotch court is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,385 to Gunderson wherein the modular hopscotch court utilizes contiguously positioned squares securable together to form a pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,819 to Hartley sets forth a hopscotch game utilizing a flexible inflatable plastic framework interconnected to define the path of the hopscotch game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,118 to Nehl sets forth a framework for utilization as a game apparatus, wherein the framework is selectively securable together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,809 to Ciarfello sets forth a playing field, wherein the field utilizes flexible strips of uniformly spaced apertures utilizing interlocking strips to secure the components together for forming a designed field.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a hopscotch game of skill and entertainment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.